1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus for the splitting of wooden logs into small pieces useful as firewood.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices for converting logs into firewood generally employ a ram-type mechanism which forces logs of pre-cut length into a stationary wedge having sharpened edges. As the log is axially advanced into the wedge, the log splits into a plurality of sector-shaped pieces along cleavage lines that are generally directed radially with respect to the center axis and along medullar rays of the log. Typical examples of such devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,294,295; 4,353,401; 4,371,019; 4,371,020; and 5,287,902.
The diameter of the logs fed to the splitting wedge may vary between about 4" and 24". The larger diameter logs must be cut into a greater number of pieces than the smaller diameter logs. In the course of cutting a sequence of logs, it often happens that logs of widely different diameter are encountered, thereby requiring frequent adjustment of the apparatus so that the appropriate number of pieces are generated from each log. Such adjustment of the splitting conditions of the apparatus requires considerable operator time, thereby increasing the cost of the log-splitting operation.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,371,019 discloses a wedge which is adjustably positionable so as to center upon the log axis. However, none of the aforesaid patents disclose apparatus which permits quick and easy adjustment of the number of pieces to be generated from a given log. In particular, it is desirable that the apparatus be capable of splitting any size log into 2, 4, 6 or 8 pieces without requiring significant time or effort for re-adjustment between the different splitting modes.
Accordingly, a primary object of the present invention is to provide a wedge head for a log splitting apparatus whereby adjustment can be made so as to change the number of pieces that a given log will be split into.
It is another object of this invention to provide a wedge head as in the foregoing object wherein the adjustability of the splitting characteristic can be easily and quickly accomplished.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a wedge head of the aforesaid nature which is of rugged and simple design amenable to low cost manufacture.
These objects and other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description.